moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Sandbox System
---- This story doesn’t really work now that I am staff. I will edit it from time to time, just don’t expect any major plot points anytime soon. Anyways, have fun reading! HiiP 02:20, May 18, 2019 (UTC)HiIplayMoomoo ---- This is a sequel that takes place 30 years after story 1. To read it, click here. =Characters= ---- Chapter 1 30 years later... Jiji was sprawled on his bed. He was comfortable and didn’t want to get up. Herro yelled: "Get up! Go to school!" Then in a more menacing growl: "Now!” Then, he kicked Jiji off the bed. Jiji screeched and said:” Fine.” in a bored tone. He got packed and left for school. Herro yelled:”NEVER COME BACK YOU @#$*&-ING @#$&@!” Jiji was a very highly respected person in the school because of his father’s position. The school taught moomoo skills and Jiji was an expert at it. They had the new deluxe Sandbox edition, which was extremely expensive and hard to produce. It was a symbol of status. Jiji owned it and was also a pro. He entered his classroom and set his bag on the space near his desk. He sat down and put the headset on. He was inside and he started placing windmills down everywhere. He got through his levels and chose his items. Then he saw his classmates approach him and try to instakill him. He then quickly placed a spike down and swung his katana. The Player was knocked back with 15 health left. The other player swung his Polearm in an attempt to attack Jiji but killed the 1st Player instead. Then, Jiji boosted forward and placed a spike immediately. The 2nd Player was boosted into the Spike. They each respawned miles away. Jiji was skillful at the game and got top grades. Jiji was wandering to find people to brutally murder but didn’t find anyone. It was common to find people placing windmills. Then, 15 people in the same Clan surrounded him. They placed Turrets, Spikes, and Pit Traps. Then, they all pulled out Muskets and tried to shoot him, they 'ALL ' missed. Jiji equipped Emp Helmet and boosted through the Pit Traps. Someone tried putting a Spike in front of him, but he placed a Spike first and killed him. They tried to follow him, but they all boosted into the Spikes and died. Then, the bell rang and the testing was over. Jiji signed out and had to endure the frustrated students who had their grades ruined by Jiji. He was bored of always winning. Chapter 2 Jiji had camped on weekends and he really enjoyed each experience. He was active and was an outdoors explorer. He was happily skipping to the campsite when he noticed the sky was red. Blood red. He ignored it and continued going to the campsite. The leader of the camp was assigning roles. Jiji’s friend, Patrick was there with his brother and dad. They met up chatted and did their work at the campsite. The afternoon was filled with laughter and chatting, and with Herro’s immense glaring. The time flew by. It was time for them to tell stories. Patrick said:”I’ll go fir-“ but was rudely interrupted by his brother, Geek. Geek said in an ominous voice:”There was a cemetery near us. It was filled with people who all had headsets. With people just like us, which all mysteriously appeared underground. Then, one night just like this one, a group of campers was camping. Then, the people from the cemetery rose and killed the people sitting around the campfire!” Just then, Uncle Poke jumped up from behind and made everyone fall over. He was wearing the headset on backward but, it still looked like the dead men described in the story. Suddenly, a lightning strike hit the stone of a person in the cemetery. Another hit the fire and burned it more. Then it started raining. There was smoke and fire and lightning and rain. It was the worst camping trip yet. “GET IN THE CAR OR I LEAVE YOU BEHIND!”:Herro yelled. He grabbed Jiji’s shirt and dragged him into the car. They left the camp immediately. They could still hear the noises, and they were irritating. Herro barked:”Turn on the music!” Jiji said with a hint of sarcasm:”Oh great! Now I’m suddenly the flight attendant.” Herro glared at him with all his fury. Jiji was startled and turned on the radio. Little did he know, the lightning strike was an omen of resurrection, and it hit HiiP. Chapter 3 Herro liked to whip Jiji when he did something that Herro called:”Unacceptable.” An example would be being a few minutes tardy for something, Jiji would get whipped. Another example would be spilling milk, Jiji would get whipped. You see last night was particularly bad, because Herro had bought cake (to eat himself), but it had gotten wet in the rain. So Herro blamed Jiji for dragging him into camping and whipped him. Hard. Jiji tried running but Herro was quicker. He pulled and tugged Jiji to the basement where Herro would tie Jiji to a chair and whip him. Herro had bought a new whip, a sturdy and very painful whip. Jiji yelped at this pain and tried to get him to stop, but Herro just smiled. He smiled at the pain of his child. The pain he was causing. After a few minutes, he would make Jiji sit in the tub and bathe to get the red marks off. You see if anyone found out that Herro was committing child abuse, then Herro would lose everything, and Jiji would too. So Jiji had to comply with this cycle of abuse or else he would suffer more. So he was whipped. The next day, Jiji was in the forest with Geek looking for anything interesting. It was a bright day with birds chirping and the wind blowing. They looked at bushes, birds, but nothing happened. They were heading back when they heard a rustle in a bush. Jiji decided to look in it. Then, Geek yelled:”Help!” When Jiji turned around, he saw Geek slide into the bush. Then, Jiji was tackled and pinned to the floor by someone mysterious. They had strange clothes. A white robe with a symbol on it that looked like the one that Uncle Poke had in his coat. It was purple circle with a white M. He was breathing heavily. He dragged Jiji to a tree where Geek was tied and he couldn’t talk. He questioned them, what year is this? “2050”:Geek replied. Jiji then pleaded:”Can you let us go?” “Where are we?”:He asked. Jiji replied:”They forest near my dad, Herro’s backyard.” At this information, the person’s eyes lit up and he had a wave of general anxiety. He said:”I’ll let you go. My name’s HiiP. Don’t tell anyone anything about this trip.” Then HiiP ran off into the deepest part of the forest. He thought he was safe, but Poke noticed. He knew. He knew people who died in Vr could be resurrected by burning the headset off. He guessed 7 people escaped. He needed to hunt them down, and HiiP was first. Chapter 4 The next day, school was canceled. In fact, everything was canceled. The telecom advised everyone to stay inside. People were panicking and speculating, but most were tuned into the telecom. They were intent for more information about the event. About 5 hours passed and no one knew what was going on. People did know though. Poke knew. The following days were the same. People were advised to stay inside and stay tuned to the telecom. Then, after 3 weeks had passed, there was a report with actual information. It stated that the government and police were hunting down escaped criminals. It then showed photos of HiiP, Boom, BCool, Ghosty, and 3 other people. Jiji exclaimed:”That’s the guy we saw in the forest!” He pointed to HiiP. At this news, Herro showed a face of genuine fear, but then quickly masked it with his usual glare. The records had no trace of HiiP or anyone on there at all. Once they died, their history was erased. Once, Herro realized this, he was reassured. Suddenly, they heard gunfire outside. Jiji tried to peek out the window, but Herro pulled him back. Jiji asked:”Why?”, but Herro casually replied:”No.” as if he was actually bored. The noises outside escalated to screams. Jiji was and had to hold back his curiosity, but was losing. The sounds of a helicopter lifting off sounded, and the noises stopped. The telecom then reported it was over. People started walking outside as if nothing had occurred. Jiji was puzzled, but he just watched as the story unfolded, and just like a book, there’s a climax. The climax for this is coming near, and Jiji will not be prepared. Chapter 5 What really happened that day was a mysterious thing. No information was supplied to the public, but I will tell you. Helicopters flew into the area. They searched for the survivors. The survivors were huddled together in the forest. At least Ghosty, Boom, and HiiP were. They were startled and hoped that they wouldn’t be caught. BCool was hiding by himself. The rest of the survivors were caught and probably killed that day. The telecom however, said they captured all of them. HiiP still had a chance. Correct my grammar if needed.